memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Before and After (episode)
Kes finds herself in temporal flux with her consciousness moving back in time through various episodes in her life up until her birth Summary A blur slowly transforms itself into a view of sickbay from a lying position, with a hairy-headed doctor standing over top. The year is 2379 and Kes has nearly reached the end of her lifespan. Over 98% of her memory engrams have been lost and The Doctor is in the process of activating a bio-temporal chamber, a device he invented that he believes will extend her lifespan for at least another year. A young boy approaches her, giving her a present that he apologizes for delivering so late. Kes has no idea what the boy is talking about but before she can do anything, a blinding flash hits her and she finds herself in her quarters, lying in her bed. Walking into her room, she finds a young woman and the boy there. The young woman identifies herself as Linnis, Kes' daughter and the young boy is Andrew, her grandson. Kes is married to Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris and Linnis is married to Lieutenant Harry Kim. Andrew is startled when she comes in, because he is still working on her birthday present. Confused as to what is going on, she just tries to explain, despite her situation being dismissed as being part of the morilogium, when another flash appears and she finds herself in the mess hall. It is now Kes' ninth birthday party and everyone is singing "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow" to her. Startled, she approaches The Doctor and tells him her situation but the Doctor is amazed when she mentions the bio-temporal chamber, because he had just come up with the idea that morning and had meant to tell her about it as a birthday surprise. She runs into Andrew, who apologizes because he doesn't have a present for her yet. Captain Chakotay checks in on Kes in sickbay, wondering what is happening to her, as are Paris and Kim. Kes explains that she at first remembers Andrew giving her a belated birthday present, then later Andrew working on that same present and then just recently Andrew apologizing for not starting on her present. Chakotay surmises that there must be a time paradox at work, while The Doctor believes that Kes must have developed a form of precognition that allows her to see future events that have not yet happened. Chakotay decides that he and Paris will scan for any temporal anomalies that may be causing Kes to experience these events. Sometime later, Paris meets Kes in their quarters where they reminisce about their life together, which Kes cannot remember. Going through her records, she finds an incident in 2374, where a fragment of a chroniton torpedo, used by a race called the Krenim, leaked radiation through the hull of , irradiating the entire crew with chroniton radiation. This was what Paris had called the beginning of the "Year of Hell". Kes also learns during this period that Captain Kathryn Janeway and B'Elanna Torres died in this attack. Paris had a sense that the chroniton radiation may have something to do with Kes' current situation. But before they can make progress on it, Kes again experiences a shift through time - back to her quarters, holding an infant, Andrew, her new grandson. Now thoroughly perplexed, she runs straight to The Doctor, who she must again describe her dilemma to with the information she had gleaned from her previous jumps through time. The Doctor says he inoculated the entire crew against the radiation but maybe the bio-temporal chamber reactivated the chroniton particles and started her backward trip through time. Having all this information ready, the crew gets Kes to sickbay, where The Doctor creates a force field that might keep Kes in temporal sync with them, but it fails and Kes jumps back again - to a shuttlecraft, where she is giving birth to Linnis. After the successful delivery, Kes goes back to but then the ship comes under attack. After the attack is over, Kes sits on a cot in the mess hall, while Captain Chakotay tries to understand what is happening. Before anyone can do anything, she begins to shift, and Kes reverts back to - the first Krenim attack. This time she is on the holodeck and she sees Paris there, wrapped around a woman she has never seen before. Kes quickly realizes that this is B'Elanna Torres but then the ship comes under attack. Kes goes to the bridge and realizes that this is the Krenim she had been worried about. When she figures out who Captain Janeway was, Kes gives her information about the torpedoes but then a console explodes, killing Janeway and Torres. With The Doctor offline due to the attack, she goes to where the fragment of a chroniton torpedo was lodged in a Jefferies tube to find out the exact temporal variance frequency of the missile, inadvertently exposing herself to the chroniton radiation. She smiles as she finds the exact frequency - 1.47 microseconds - before she passes out and reverts yet again - to the present time period, 2373. Once here, she tells Janeway about the Krenim in the future, then informs The Doctor that he needs to create a bio-temporal chamber to purge her system of the chroniton particles. If he is successful, her jumps will stop. He creates it, and places her in it, having Torres bombard Kes with anti-chroniton particles. As her chroniton count begins to drop, she experiences another jump - and arrives on her first day on Voyager. Her meeting with Janeway goes awry as she explains that she doesn't belong here, before another rapid jump takes her back to one year old - on Ocampa's surface, before she even met Voyager. In 2373, her chroniton count is almost gone. Kes jumps back to herself as a newborn infant and realizes she can do nothing but pray The Doctor succeeds. She then becomes a fetus, then a simple egg cell and finally vanishes completely. But just as she does so, she reappears as an egg cell, then rapidly matures into a fetus, is born to her mother and then her final flash transports her back to 2373, where The Doctor tells her he has purged her chroniton count completely and she is a healthy three year old. On the holodeck, the crew pushes Kes to tell them about the future but Tuvok rightfully points out that what Kes experienced was only one possible future. Kes does promise to give Captain Janeway all her information on the Krenim but decides to keep the rest to herself. Log Entries *'' (log entry made by Captain Chakotay) '' :*''Captain's log, stardate 55836.2. Kes has remained in temporal sync with us for two days now, but since we don't know when she may jump again, we can't afford to rest until we've found some way to help her. '' Background Information Production * Episode writer Kenneth Biller said of this Star Trek: Voyager installment, "I ... loved 'Before and After' .... That was a fun, high-concept show." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #18) * Actor Robert Picardo once described the time-jumping element of this episode's plot as "sort of like ." (Star Trek Monthly issue 26, p. 11) * Director Allan Kroeker found he could relate to the episode's plot, thanks to a dream he had once had. "Every script has to have a heart or a ''leitmotif-some vision behind it, something that you can distill into one image," he commented, before recalling, "''I remember having a dream once where there were people I knew and loved and they didn't see me. I kept talking to them and I could get no response; they didn't know I was there. And I woke up feeling this anxiety. I was very disturbed by this image of not being able to reach the people who are close to me; it was like being invisible. I thought, 'Well, that's kind of a hellish image,' and that's what I felt was driving this episode. Kes was always just on the verge of explaining it to the crew; she was trying to get home in a way." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #15) * Kroeker was impressed by the performance that Kes actress Jennifer Lien delivered for this episode. He noted, "It was a lovely performance." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #15) * This episode was the first of thirteen Star Trek: Voyager episodes directed by Allan Kroeker. He found this episode extremely challenging, later recalling, "It was very complex and very difficult to shoot. I was so high-strung when I was doing it, I kept saying 'Action' before they had actually rolled the camera." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #15) * During the production of this episode, Robert Picardo was interviewed while surrounded by sleeping babies, in Star Trek: Voyager s trailer for them and their mothers when the babies were not required on the set. In the interview, Picardo commented, "The side-effect the 'Before and After' storyline is that I have a baby in my trailer, which I'm delighted about, because I like babies." (Star Trek Monthly issue 26, p. 11) Continuity * This episode introduces the Krenim, who eventually reappeared in the two-part . According to Star Trek Monthly, the show's producers intended that episode to be the cliff-hanger between Seasons Three and Four, but the planned addition of Jeri Ryan to the cast as Seven of Nine led the producers to postpone the concept and replace it with . However, the "Before and After" timeline is not related to any timeline seen in these episodes, as Kes is obviously no longer on board the ship. Her place in the Jefferies tube is taken by Seven of Nine in the later episode. * This is the second time we see Neelix in an Operations gold uniform. Other occasions include (season 2), , and (both season 4). * In Kes's future, Chakotay has become captain of Voyager after the death of Captain Janeway, Tuvok has been promoted to commander and is first officer (albeit he retains his operations/security gold uniform), Tom has been promoted to lieutenant commander, and Harry has been promoted to lieutenant. * In addition to performing the role of captain, Chakotay also has the rank of captain, complete with four Starfleet-style rank pips instead of a provisional insignia worn by the former Maquis members. It is not explained how he received the new rank, although the events depicted in the TNG episode (Commander Riker promoted to captain after Jean-Luc Picard's assimilation) and described in (Jean-Luc Picard taking command of the Stargazer upon the death of its captain) suggest that Chakotay could simply 'inherit' the rank by assuming command after Janeway was killed. Also, none of the Maquis members actually have official Starfleet rankings, but rather field commissions that Janeway has personally bestowed while in the Delta Quadrant, so Chakotay's "promotion" is either just a field commission given to himself, or given the situation Voyager was in it is possible Janeway left orders that in the event of her death or incapacitation Chakotay was to assume the rank and title of captain. * This episode introduces Kes's longer hair style instead of the very short hair style from seasons 1, 2, and part of 3. Jennifer Lien, the actress who played Kes, was apparently sensitive to the make-up and adhesive used to apply her Ocampa ears. With the longer hairstyle, it was no longer necessary to apply the Ocampa ears each time she was filmed. * This episode reveals what an Ocampa baby looks like. The fact that the newly-born Kes is shown with ears that more closely resemble a Human's than those of an Ocampa was probably due to restrictions associated with placing makeup on an infant. (Star Trek: Voyager Companion) * The Doctor's mobile emitter does not appear in any of the scenes set in the "future." It might be assumed that, having lost him temporarily in the destruction of Sickbay during the Year of Hell, the crew renewed their attempts to project him throughout the ship (as seen in and ) and retained the mobile emitter only for use off the ship. No such explanation is given in canon, however. * This episode includes the third of many times Janeway "dies" during the series. On this occasion, as observed by Kes during a Krenim attack. * The crew in this episode seems to have disregarded the Temporal Prime Directive, as they keep asking what Kes experienced in the future. Reception & Aftermath * This episode is commonly regarded as being one of the best episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #15) * When speaking in the fourth season about executive producer Jeri Taylor's imminent departure from the series in the fifth season, Kenneth Biller gave assurances that - despite the fact that Voyager s writing staff would predominantly consist of males - the writers would still focus on the female characters, as Biller noted he had done in this episode. "I'm interested in the female characters, and I like to write for them," Biller stated. "I've written some shows-'Before and After,' for example-that play to a female's strengths." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue 18) Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.11, . *As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities collection. Links and references ]] Guest Stars *Jessica Collins as Linnis Paris *Michael L. Maguire as Benaren *Christopher Aguilar as Andrew Kim *Janna Michaels as young Kes Co-Star *Rachael Harris as Martis Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala * Grace Harrell as Ocampa midwife *Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie *John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa Stunt doubles *Leslie Hoffman as stunt double for Roxann Dawson *Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Kate Mulgrew References 47; amnesia; angla'bosque; anti-chroniton; Beta Quadrant; biobed; bio-temporal chamber; bio-temporal field; bio-temporal flux; Carey; Joseph; chroniton; chroniton radiation; chroniton torpedo; diaper; electron volt (MeV); engram; humor; hypothalamic scan; Jimbalian fudge; Kazon; kilodyne; Krenim; Krenim warship; medical tricorder; mess hall; microsurgery; molecular scanner; morilogium; Mozart; Ocampa; Ocampa (planet); precognition; replicator ration; röntgen; senility; sickbay; tactical sensor; tea; telepathy; telekinesis; temporal flux; temporal sync; temporal variance; tricorder; van Gogh; Vincent; Yattho; "Year of Hell" |next= }} de:Temporale Sprünge es:Before and After nl:Before and After Category:VOY episodes